1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computer security against unauthorized access to resources, and more specifically to a rolling security platform for increased security.
2. Description of Related Art
In network communications there are many forms of software and hardware security, including firewalls and intrusion detection and prevention systems. But they all fault on one core issue, that if rules are not applied correctly they can open opportunities for unauthorized access. Operating systems and applications today also have many bugs which if exposed to the internet, can enable remote access to servers hosting the applications.